List of fictional female robots and cyborgs
This List of fictional gynoids and female cyborgs is sorted by media type and alphabetised by character name. Gynoids appearing in both anime and manga are listed in the animation category. There are several names that are synonymous with the word gynoid in anime and manga, for example: persocom, marionette, and cyberdoll. from the film Metropolis.]] Gynoids in cinema * The Alienator, from Alienator (1989). * Alsatia Zevo, from Toys (1992). * Androids in Westworld (1973). * Annalee Call, from Alien: Resurrection (1997). * Assorted gynoids, from Robot Stories (2003). * Blade Runner gynoids: ** Pris, from Blade Runner (1982). ** Rachael Tyrell, from Blade Runner (1982). ** Zhora, from Blade Runner (1982). * Carl Petersen's Fembot Army in Some Girls Do (1969). * Cassandra, from Android (1982). * Chalmers, from Spacehunter: Adventures in the Forbidden Zone (1983). * Cherry 2000, from Cherry 2000 (1987). * Dr. Goldfoot's girls in Dr. Goldfoot and the Bikini Machine (1965) and Dr. Goldfoot and the Girl Bombs (1966). * Dot Matrix, from Spaceballs (1987).. * Eve VIII, from Eve of Destruction (1991). * Fembots, from Austin Powers (1997, 1999, 2002). * Galatea, from Bicentennial Man (1999). * Galaxina, from Galaxina (1980). * Jessica, from Screamers (1995). * KAY-Em 14, from Jason X (2001). * Lana and Greta, from Grid Runners (aka Virtual Combat) (1994). * Lenore, from Serenity (2005). * Lisa, from Weird Science (1985). * Maria (aka Futura, Hel, or the Robotrix), perhaps the original film gynoid in Metropolis (1927). * Niya, from Humanoid Woman (aka Cherez ternii k zvyozdam) (1981). * Olga, from The Perfect Woman (1949). * Pleasure droids in Cyberzone (1995). * Star Trek gynoids: ** Ilia, from Star Trek: The Motion Picture, after being converted into a nano-machine being by Vger (1979). * Stepford Wives gynoids: ** Bobbie Markowe in The Stepford Wives (1975). ** Carol Van Sant in The Stepford Wives (1975). ** Joanna Eberhart in The Stepford Wives (1975). ** Replacement women in The Stepford Wives 2004 remake. * Syns, synthetic females from Future Syn (2004). * T-X (Terminatrix), from Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003). Gynoids in television from the series My Living Doll.]] * Android version of Calliope Jones on Days of our Lives (1985). * Andromeda, from A for Andromeda (1961) and The Andromeda Breakthrough (1962). * Andromeda (2000 - 2004) gynoids: ** Doyle, from Andromeda (2004) ** Lt. Jill Pearce, from the episode "The Mathematics of Tears" (2001). ** Rommie, from Andromeda (2000 - 2004). * A.N.I. (Android Nurse Interface), from Mercy Point (1998 - 1999). * April and Buffybot, from Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1997 - 2004). * Ashley, from Cybergirl (2001 - ). * Betty, in "Directly from My Heart to You", an episode of Twisted Tales (1996). * Dina fembot, from the Wicked Science episode "Double Date" (2003). * Eve Edison, from Mann & Machine (1992). * Fembots, from the TV series The Six Million Dollar Man and The Bionic Woman (1976,1978). * Battlestar Galactica gynoids: ** Number Three alias "D'anna Biers", from Battlestar Galactica (re-imagining). ** Number Six alias "Shelly Godfrey" or "Gina", from Battlestar Galactica (re-imagining). ** Number Eight alias "Sharon Valerii", from Battlestar Galactica (re-imagining). * Outer Limits gynoids: ** Mary 25, in "Mary 25" an episode from The Outer Limits (1998). ** Mona Lisa, in "Mona Lisa" an episode from The Outer Limits (2003). ** Valerie 23, in "Valerie 23" an episode from The Outer Limits (1995). * Rayna Armitraj, from Earth: Final Conflict (1997-2002). * Rhoda, from My Living Doll (1964 - 1965). * Star Trek gynoids: ** Andrea, in "What are Little Girls Made Of?" an episode from Star Trek: The Original Series (1966). ** Andromedan gynoids, in "I, Mudd" an episode from Star Trek: The Original Series (1967). ** Dr. Juliana Tainer, a replica of Data's 'mother' in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Inheritance" (1993). ** Lal, a 'daughter' built by Data, in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "The Offspring" (1990). ** Losira replicants, in "That Which Survives" an episode from Star Trek: The Original Series (1969). ** Rayna Kapec, in "Requiem for Methuselah" an episode from Star Trek: The Original Series (1969). ** Ruth, in "Shore Leave" an episode from Star Trek: The Original Series (1966). * Stargate SG-1 gynoids: ** Samantha Carter Android and "RepliCarter", from various episodes (1998, 2002, 2004). ** Reese, in the episode "Menace" (2002). ** Second, Fourth, and Sixth, in the episode "Unnatural Selection" (2003). * THELMA, from Space Cases (1996-1997). * Twilight Zone gynoids: ** Alicia, in "The Lonely" an episode from The Twilight Zone (1959). * Verda, in "The Android Machine" and "Revolt of the Androids" episodes from Lost in Space (1966). * VICI and Vanessa from Small Wonder (1985-1989). Gynoids in animation .]] * Bubblegum Crisis gynoids: ** 33-S 'Sexaroids' Sylvie, Anri, Lou, Meg and Nam from the original ''Bubblegum Crisis OVA (1987). ** Additional female boomers (33-C and 55-C types) appearing throughout the series. (1987). * Chobits gynoids: ** Chii (Elda), from Chobits (2002). ** Female-like persocoms, from Chobits (2002). ** Freya, from Chobits (2002). * Dot Matrix, from ReBoot (1994-2001). * Fembots, from Futurama (1999-2003). * Gally (aka Alita), from Battle Angel Alita (Manga 1991-1995, OVA 1993, Manga 2001 - ). * GaoGaiGar Final gynoids: **AnRyu, from GaoGaiGar Final (2000-2003). **KoRyu, from GaoGaiGar Final (2000-2003). **TenRyuJin (the combined form of AnRyu and KoRyu) , from GaoGaiGar Final (2000-2003). * Ghost in the Shell gynoids: ** Dolls, from Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (2004). ** Geisha robots, from Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (first episode) (2002). ** Motoko Kusanagi, a cyborg from Ghost in the Shell (1995). ** Operators from Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex and Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2002,2004). ** Project 2501 host shell, from Ghost in the Shell (1995). * "Jenny" XJ-9 Wakeman, from My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-). * Kiku No. 8, from Wandaba Style (2003). * Kurumi, Saki, Karinka, and others from Steel Angel Kurumi (year?). * Lady Armaroid, from Space Adventure Cobra (Film, OVA 1982-1983, Manga 1990-1991). * Lesliebots, from The Venture Bros. episode "Past Tense" (2004). * Mahoro, from Mahoromatic 1-2 (2000-2003). * May, from Hand Maid May (2000). * Mecha Rinrin, from the bishōjo manga Sister Princess (2002?). * Melfina, from Outlaw Star (Manga 1997-present, OVA 1998). * Naomi Armitage, from Armitage III (1997) . * Nuku Nuku and Eimi Yoshikawa from All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku (1998). * Pixie, from Buttobi CPU (1997). * R. Dorothy Wayneright, from The Big O (1999 - ). * Rya, from the animated web series Bonus Stage (2004-2005). * Saber Marionette gynoids: ** Bloodberry, from Saber Marionette R/J/J Again/J To X (1995-1999). ** Cherry, from Saber Marionette R/J/J Again/J To X (1995-1999). ** Lime, from Saber Marionette R/J/J Again/J To X (1995-1999). ** Marine, from Saber Marionette J Again (1997). ** Several additional 'marionettes' from Saber Marionette R/J/J Again/J To X (1995-1999). * Shinku, from Rozen Maiden (2004-2006). * Six of One, from Tripping the Rift (2004 - ). * Solty, from Solty Rei (2005-2006). * Tima, the mysterious girl in Metropolis (2001). * Transformers, such as Nightbird, Arcee, Elita One and Thunderblast (1984-1987). Gynoids in literature/comics/theatre from Marvel Comics.]] * Alkhema, the second bride of Ultron from Marvel Comics (1993). * Cho, from [http://homepage.ntlworld.com/gwynethann/OSLO.htm Divine Endurance] (1984). * Chworktap, an android modeled after Botticelli's The Birth of Venus, from Philip José Farmer's novel Venus on the Half-Shell (1975). * Danger, from Marvel Comics, formerly the the X-Men's training program (2005). * Dee Model, from Ken MacLeod's The Stone Canal (2001). * Disposable women, from an early issue of Mad Magazine (1950s). * Hadaly, from Viller's de L'Isle Adam's novel L'Eve future (1879). * Helen O'Loy, from Lester del Rey's novel Helen O'Loy (1938). * Joanna Eberhart and assorted suburban housewives in Ira Levin's novel The Stepford Wives (1972). * Indigo aka Brainiac 8, from DC's Outsiders (2003 - ). * Jaycie Triplethree (or JC 333), from the play by Alan Ayckbourn Comic Potential (1998). * Jennifer Chow in the play The Intelligent Design of Jennnifer Chow (2005). * Jocasta (the original bride of Ultron and a member of the Avengers), from Marvel Comics (1977). * NAN 300F, from the play by Alan Ayckbourn Henceforward... (1987). * Olympia, from Jacques Offenbach's Les contes d'Hoffmann (1881). * Ping, from the web comic Megatokyo (2000 - ). * R. Dors Venabili, wife of Hari Seldon from Asimov's Foundation Series (Year?). * Reverie (aka Hoshino Yumemi), from the visual internet novel Planetarian (2004). * Star Wars gynoids: ** Guri, assistant to Prince Xizor in Shadows of the Empire (1996). Gynoids in video games .]] * Demi, from Phantasy Star 4 (1993). * Dural, from ''Virtua Fighter videogame series by SEGA/AM#2 (1993?). * P.A.S.S., from the Xbox game N.U.D.E.@Natural Ultimate Digital Experiment (2003). * Petra, from Ultima VII Part Two: Serpent Isle (1992). * Reploids Roll, Alia, Iris, Layer and Palette from Megaman (1987-2006). * Supervisor droid, which controls the Electrocorp factory in Rise of the Robots (1994). * ToHeart gynoids: ** HMX-11 Feel, from ToHeart - Remember My Memories (2004). ** HMX-12 Multi, from ToHeart (1997). ** HMX-13 Serio, from ToHeart (1997). ** HMX-17a Ilfa, from ToHeart2 (2004). * ''Unreal'' series gynoids, featured throughout (1998-2006). * WD40, from Space Quest V (1993). * Xenosaga gynoids: ** Doctus, from the PS2 RPG Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006). ** KOS-MOS, from the PS2 series RPG Xenosaga (2002-2006). ** T-elos, from the PS2 RPG Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006). Gynoids in music/miscellaneous CD artwork by Hajime Sorayama.]] * Black Velveteen, from song of the same name on Lenny Kravitz's album 5 (1998). * Gynoid hand depicted on the cover of Autograph's album Sign In Please. A larger, clearer image of the same gynoid appeared on the album That's The Stuff. It also appeared in the music video for the song, Turn Up The Radio (1984, 1985). * Metropolis-style silver robot being bitten by a vampire on the cover of Y&T's album Down for the Count (1985). * Sorayama-style gynoid from the cover of Aerosmith's album Just Push Play (2001). See also *Archive of fictional things *Cyborg *Cyborgs in fiction *Gynoid *List of fictional computers *List of fictional robots and androids *Science fiction * Category:Science fiction themes Robots and androids Robots and androids Robots and androids Category:Robotics lists